


[i don't have a title for thi syet bear w me]

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Sibling Love, Tags May Change, i'm fuckin hyped for the sequel bih!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	[i don't have a title for thi syet bear w me]

A boy throws a ball at his little sister, and she closes her eyes, bracing for an impact that doesn't come. She hesitantly opens one eye to find him staring at her, mouth wide open, and the ball harmlessly at her feet. Their mother ushers them inside and tells her daughter to never do that again.

"Not in public. Not where anyone can see."

The girl nods. 

She is five years old.

 

A boy throws a ball at his little sister. She glares at it, causing it to fall to the ground, then goes back to her reading. "I'm trying to study, Kai," she says.

"Just keeping you on your toes," he replies with a goofy smile. "Damn, they already have you reading Bradbury?"

"Yes, Kai."

She grunts indignantly as he ruffles her hair.

She is thirteen years old.

 

A boy throws a ball at his sister. She gives it a pointed look and it flies back, bouncing off the table. He smacks it towards her again. They go on like this for a while, back and forth, back and forth, before she stops it in the air and catches it as it falls. She sighs and puts it down on the table. "Don't you have adult things to do?"

"Playing ping-pong is an adult thing."

She raises her eyebrow. 

He chuckles and sets down the paddle. "You mean adult things like-"

"Taking me to the movies, like you  _promised_ ," she interrupts.

"Alright, alright. Get in the car."

She is fifteen years old.

 

A man is struck by shards of glass and falling rubble. It's hours before firemen and paramedics arrive on the scene and he is taken to a hospital, and by then, the damage is done.

He is twenty-two years old.

 

A woman falls asleep by her brother's bed. She hadn't slept all night. This wasn't her fault, but she feels responsible. Guilty. (This happened because of Supers. She's a Super. Though he would never blame her, it's only natural.)

She is twenty years old.


End file.
